1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a puzzle lock. More particularly, the invention pertains to an apparatus that may be embodied as a puzzle or game or alternatively may be used as an actual security device in the form of a mechanical lock. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a combination lock which may be set and opened by means of a mechanical puzzle arrangement.
2. Objectives of the Invention
One object of the present invention relates to a combination lock that is both set and opened by means of a mechanical puzzle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination lock in which a key or a memorized combination are not needed to open the lock.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a puzzle lock that may be embodied either as an intellectual game or puzzle or as an actual security device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a combination lock as identified previously, as in accordance with the preceeding objects, and which is readily adapted to be played at different skill and intelligence levels.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a combination lock embodied in a mechanical puzzle and which is relatively simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and which is essentially maintenance free.